riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberation of San Farga
The Battle of San Farga was an United States operation which held a large role on the Gorgelous Theater. It was fought against European forces of San Farga, under the command of Hunter Core Rivera. The three main sectors in which the battle was fought are Old Court, New Tara, and the Airport. After this operation, the neutral state of San Farga was finally liberated from A.E hegemony. This is the battle that liberates the vaccinating town of Pan Medina who had been residing in the city as a lead of the Farga Resistance Members. Prelude As the United Federal States continued its efforts to run out all European forces around Gorgelous, they began to fall back towards the territory next to the Stonehenge Turret Network ruins. The U.S forces later focused on liberating San Farga. San Farga was one of Pan Koakshi's favorite vacationing Spots. She was residing there until The Europeans Invaded back on September 28th, 2024. It was known to be the last major conflict to preserve a Continental from command of the A.E forces. War 'War In The City' The United Federal States had drawn a plan to recapture San Farga: upon 12:00 AM (midnight), the local resistance would cancel the usual blackout, spanning the entirety of San Fan Farga, upon which moment friendly troops would proceed into the city to carry out the operation, while the United States aircraft would carry out defense duties, spearheaded by top aces New Harrison, and Zero Koakshi. After an intense siege battle (with even the Euro Squadron involved) The Europeans Attempted a counter attack in reclaiming the city from reinforcements coming west from Leinatown. These tactics were blocked by resistance fighters preventing the Europeans from reaching any closer. Though the resistance was heavily outnumbered and was about to fall, the United Armed Federation arrived on the city suburbs and forced the Europeans to retreat back West. Hunter now in the verge of defeat takes refuge at Orson Airport where he attempts to contact his wife Luna askin for help that San Farga was about a breath or day away from being lost. The line between him and Luna was later cut off by Pan Koakshi and other Resistance members resulting into Hunter running from not only U.S Forces, but from resistance members as well. Hunter was soon cornered at Kara Plaza with no where else to run, surrounded by Resistance members. Realizing that there is nothing else he can do with his forces being scattered and annihilated from all over San Farga, Hunter sends his hands up and whines up on his knees as Pan's despite being only 14, first major prisoner of War. The loss of Hunter brought about confusion between the remaing city defenders finally resulting into there mir desTruction during the break of Dawn. San Farga soon was recaptured in the break of Dawn by the United Armed Federation military, mostly due to New Harrison and Zero's efforts. Aftermath Following the retake of San Farga, the A.E garrison on the Island was now Leaderless, which forced the Europeans to abandon there Gorgelous Operation, and return back to the Occupied American East coast. Hunter was placed in a maximum security prision in Northern Farga, under the specific supervision of Pan Koakshi, resulting in the A.E garrison losing both of there Continental leaders to the United Armed Federated Military. San Farga was known to be celebrating after the towns liberation raising the American flag once again in there schools, homes, and office buildings, while the A.E Flags were ripped apart in a merciless way. After 2 long years San Farga was finally free of A.E Imperialism. With the liberation of San Farga the United Federal States than turned there advance towards one more target. Leinatown, the last city on Gorgelous Island in the hands of Artemis Europe. Trivia Category:Universal Battles Category:Events Category:Gorgelous Island Campaign Category:2025